Antoine D'Coolette
Antoine D'Coolette is one of the main characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is an English/French-speaking anthropomorphic coyote, and a faithful and longtime member of the New Freedom Fighters, serving as a part of the Team Fighters subdivision. He is a skilled swordsman, as well as an active pilot. Originally an apprentice sent to Mobotropolis, Antoine was among the few to escape to Knothole Village during Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's coup d'état. Antoine had attempted to be the brave soldier of the New Freedom Fighters, but failed due to his skittish and cowardly nature. However, Bunnie Rabbot showed him to never give up, which allowed Antoine to discover a new source of bravery for himself, and the two, after seeing that they needed each other, got married. Since then, Antoine has been serving as one of the primary members of the New Freedom Fighters. Appearance Antoine is an anthropomorphic coyote about a meter tall. He has mainly brown fur with pale yellow fur on his front torso, muzzle and cheek turfs, blue eyes, and as well short and neatly combed blonde hair on his head. For attire, he wears red boots and arm cuffs, and two sword straps that connect on his chest, forming a "X"-shape. He also has a belt colored red and white, with a gray buckle connecting the straps, and white-colored gloves and leg cuffs. History Early life Antoine was an apprentice that was sent to Mobotropolis for the apprentice exchange program. Feeling honored to be at the grand city of Mobotropolis, Antoine was among the few that escaped to Knothole Villageduring Dr. Robotnik's coup d'etat. Antoine had then attempted to protect and swoon the likes of Princess Sally Acorn, but both had failed because Antoine too scared. He eventually met Bunnie Rabbot, who showed him to never stop trying, no matter what casualty (physically and emotionally). Later on, Antoine, along with Bunnie, joined Sally's ragtag team, the New Freedom Fighters, and Antoine and Bunnie had became close companions during the conflicts between the Freedom Fighters and the forces of the Eggman Empire. Eventually, Antoine gained the courage to propose to Bunnie, admitting that it was scariest thing he's ever committed.1 Countdown to Chaos Antoine had decided to protect Prof. Charles Hedgehog while the scientist was investigating the recent tremors and mysterious gas from the tremors at the Wood Zone near Knothole Village. When Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower came by to search and restore Antoine's memories of his previous life, Antoine and Ben Muttski had returned from Knothole, only for Sonic and Tails to gleefully embrace Antoine after the soldier nearly died in the previous timeline. Sonic and Tails managed to get Antoine alone so they could give the soldier NICOLE in her handheld form, that way Antoine's memory can be restored, as well as NICOLE can be partially returned to normal. Upon given NICOLE, Antoine was shocked and nearly fell unconscious due to his experiences with the new world. Sonic and Tails tried to explain things to Antoine, such as how he was brave and that he survived, but Antoine hushed them, asking the whereabouts of his wife.2 After he was given time to process all of the new information he received, Antoine had decided to go with Sonic and Tails to rescue Bunnie, who was undercover at Metropolis at the time. Suddenly, a earthquake occurred and the nearby tremor expanded, swallowing Uncle Chuck and Muttski, along with their research. Antoine, Sonic, and Tails quickly saved Uncle Chuck and Mutsski, as Tails carried the two individuals with Antoine cleared the way of falling debris. Sonic managed to grab the research, and, thanks to Antoine, was able to reach back to the surface again. Antoine had decided to stay and escort Uncle Chuck and Muttski back to Spagonia while Sonic and Tails would go save Bunnie. He asked the two that if they see Bunnie, ""he is well, but he will not be whole until is with her again."2 Later on, Sonic and Tails arrived at the Sky Patrol with Bunnie. Antoine, who had just woke up after escorting Uncle Chuck and Muttski, had greeted Bunnie, awaiting Sonic and Tails to give NICOLE to Bunnie so he can be with her again. Bunnie held NICOLE's handheld system and was gifted her old memories, to which Antoine was their with her on her emotional breakdown.3 Eventually, after Sonic and Tails managed to find Sally, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese, Antoine was present on watching Sally's and Amy's memories restored. However, that was cut short when NICOLE, who was completely restored, revealed that the mutilverse had collapsed upon itself, resulting the planet to break apart into pieces.4 The Shattered World Crisis In the first hours of the Shattered World Crisis, the New Freedom Fighters had traveled to Station Square to rescue the civilians from meeting their ultimate doom. Antoine was stationed among the Team Fighters faction, whose prime mission is to save as many lives as possible. During their rescue mission, Bunnie and Antoine discuss on how they remember saving people from Station Square in the old timeline, but they do not in the new timeline, resulting in both of them confused. However, Sonic managed to get them focused back on the primary mission. Luckily, G.U.N. forces managed to arrive and take over the New Freedom Fighters' rescue mission.5 Eventually, the New Freedom Fighters traveled to Soleanna Forest Zone to catch the Egg Train, which was holding both Uncle Chuck and Professor Dillon Pickle captive. Antoine, piloting the Twister, did not partake on the rescue mission, but rather provided air support. However, when Dragonfly badniks were released, Antoine and Tails (who was piloting the Tornado) were caught in a badnik attack, to which Bunnie was sent to help destroy the badniks.6 Luckily, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine were able to destroy the badniks, and provided a lift for the other New Freedom Fighters when they successfully managed to rescue Uncle Chuck and Professor Pickle.7 It was then revealed that Gaia Temples and Chaos Emeralds are essential items needed to restore the planet to normal.7 Thus, Sally had assigned Sonic, Amy, and Rotor the Walrus to find a Gaia Temple near the South Ocean, while she, Tails, NICOLE, and Antoine would go to a mining site near the continent of Northamer said to hold a Chaos Emerald. They manage to hack inside the mining site,8 only for them to find a crystal caveat the end of the trail. Sally is amazed at the place, to which Antoine comments that if Eggman were to not send the wrong robots, this area would have not existed anymore. Tails returns with the emerald, only for Sally to change their plans, as she wants Eggman to know that they're here.9 Thus, the four Freedom Fighters had destroyed every badnik that came across their way. However, they were ambushed by an E-1000 robot, to which the heroes were able to destroy easily. With an emerald at hand, the New Freedom Fighters are one step closer on returning the planet to the way it was.10 Eventually, Antoine and Bunnie traveled to Harbor Heights at Soumerca, where they traced a Chaos Emerald signature reading. However, they were unsuccessful at finding the emerald, claiming that it was only an energy shadow, but they managed to save a newlywed couple.11 Eventually, NICOLE had intercepted another Chaos Emerald at Northamer. Sally had requested Antoine and Bunnie to head with her to Sand Hill Zone where they would find and steal the Chaos Emerald. At Sand Hill Zone, the three Freedom Fighters carefully attempted to grab the emerald, only to get ambushed by E-108 Iota, E-109 Kappa, and E-110 Lambda.12 Personality Antoine was described as a skittish and conceited soldier when he first arrived to Mobotropolis. Ashamed of himself, Antoine originally tried to hide his cowardliness with bravado and confidence, but it not work.1However, after meeting Bunnie, he slowly grew more confidence with her on his side, and has since grown into a dutiful soldier and valiant fighter who attempts his best to do his best to save innocent lives. There are still moments where he manages to be in vain and easily frightened and anxious,10 but those are far and few in between and he is quick to put it aside when needed. Speaking both French and English, he struggles occasionally with the latter, particularly during intense situations, and will sometimes use an incorrect word. Apart from his wife Bunnie and his efforts to defeat the evils that threaten his planet, Antoine's greatest passion seems to be cooking. Powers and Abilities Antoine possesses the sword of his late father, Armand and uses it in combat. Besides using his sword to slash enemies, he can also perform a technique involving him morph into a Spin Dash with his sword outside, slashing any opponents he's heading towards. Relationships Romances Sally Acorn In a young age, Antoine fixed his affections on Princess Sally, finding her daring, smart and beautiful. Thinking himself dashing, Antoine believed that they belonged together like in the storybooks, and tried courting to her. After a long time however, he came to realize that his advances were unwanted. Bunnie Rabbot Antoine first noticed Bunnie Rabbot in Knothole where he watched her ongoing struggles to function, which inspired him to do more. In his own words, Bunnie gave Antoine the answer to what would make him brave. The two joined the New Freedom Fighters together and over the years of fighting as team-mates, they became very close. Years later, Bunnie revealed to Antoine that he had inspired her with his own courage, and the comradery between the two blossomed into romance, and the two were eventually married.1 Upon having his memories of the original timeline restored, Antoine's first thought was of his wife, and he went to great lengths to be with her at the time of her own memory restoration, knowing that she would need support.4 Category:Male Category:Comics Category:Sonic character Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Blonde Hair Category:Coyotes Category:Humanoids Category:Attractive Male Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Reformed Characters